Hari Sial Sagittarius
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Kata Midorima, hari ini Sagittarius menduduki peringkat terbawah. Tetapi ternyata kesialan-kesialan yang dateng menerjang Akashi hari ini di luar ekspektasinya. Rated T untuk penggunaan kalimat. OOC!Akashi, Nista!Akashi, Alay!Akashi. No pairing, but slight Harem!Aka (?). RnR onegaishimasu...


**HARI SIAL SAGITTARIUS**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Hari Sial Sagittarius © Akashitetsuya3 (Arisu)**

 **Merek-merek yang disebutkan © Pemiliknya**

 **Pair: No pairing, but slight Harem!Aka /?**

 **Warning: Typo, garing, Super OOC!Akashi, Absurd!Akashi, Alay!Akashi, Nista! Akashi**

 **Don't Like Don't Read….**

Hari Sial Sagittarius

Hari yang cerah di kelas 1-3. Di salam kelas, tampak seorang guru tanpa rambut sehelai pun yang berdiri tegap di kepalanya. Guru (botak) ini tampak asyik menodai papan tulis putih dengan berbagai coretan-coretan tidak jelas. Tangan kiri digunakan untuk menulis, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang buku berlabel 'fisika'. Pelajaran memusingkan sejuta umat.

Murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu tidak semuanya memperhatikan. Ada yang tidur, ada yang dengar lagu, ada pula yang diam-diam memakan bekalnya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada beberapa siswa yang dengan senang hati (atau mungkin menumbalkan dirinya) mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya.

Dari segelintir siswa, tampak seorang anak dengan surai merah menyala tampak memperhatikan dengan wajah malas. Tatapannya lurus ke papan tulis, tetapi isi pikirannya melayang-layang kesana kemari. Alibi semata.

Ada apa dengan anak bernama AKASHI SEIJUUROU ini? Tumben tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Apakah Ia sedang sakit? Tidak kok, tekanan darahnya normal. Sedang pubertas makanya salah fokus? Akashi bukan author yang sedikit-sedikit baper terus. Sedang kesambet? Masa setan ngerasukin setan?

Tidak, bukan juga karena Ia membenci pelajaran itu. Plis deh, Akashi itu ganteng, imut, kaya, ketua kelas, kapten tim basket, ketua OSIS, peringkat satu sekolah pula. Bahkan di papan daftar peringkat di sekolahnya namanya sudah ditulis sebagai pemegang gelar **rangking satu sekolah** dengan spidol permanen. Bukti ke-nomor satu-an Akashi memegang kata absolute. Tak tergantikan.

Fisika? Matematika? Sejarah dunia? Che. Itu mah sebatas upil di mata Akashi. Tinggal disentil aja mereka semua langsung bablas. Bukan bermaksud sombong, namun begitulah kenyataannya. Tanpa memperhatika penjelasan guru pun, toh nanti nilai sempurna tertera di raportnya.

 _Fufufu_ , Akashi mendadak sumringah saat Ia mendeskripsikan sendiri tentang kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Dasar ngenes.

.

10:15 AM

Akashi melirik arlojinya. 15 menit lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Lambungnya mulai menyanyikan lagu sinden dari salah satu daerah di wilayah kawasan Asia Tenggara.

Oh, tidak bisakah lebih cepat? Lagipula Akashi sudah paham tentang materi optik ini sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tidak bolehkah Ia membolos saja dan memakan bekalnya?

Tidak. Akashi adalah tipikal attitude tinggi bak bangsawan kelas atas. Membolos sama sekali bukan gayanya.

10:29 AM

Akashi menyeringai. _Countdown to heaven._

10:35 AM

Kenapa belnya belum bunyi juga? Akashi melihat kea rah sekelilingnya. Semua penghuni kelas juga sudah mulai memasang wajah reyot. Ayolah, biasanya waktu istirahat dari pukul 10:30 sampai pukul sebelas. Apa mereka tidak paham perumpamaan bahwa waktu adalah uang?

Ini pelanggaran Hak Asasi Manusia. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau hak untuk mempertahankan kehidupan salah satunya adalah dengan makan bekal di sekolah? Apalagi –eh, ada Nijimura-san.

Pidato reformasi imajinernya mendadak jeda. Mantan kaptennya saat SMP dulu tiba-tiba lewat di depan kelasnya. Benar juga, Ia belum memikirkan kegiatan latihan (romusha) untuk anggota klub basketnya. Nijimura terus saja melangkahkan kakinya sampai menghilang dari pandangan Akashi.

….baiklah, sampai dimana Ia tadi?

Ya, Akashi juga butuh nutrisi untuk tenaganya. Ia butuh telur goreng untuk menambah stok proteinnya. Ia butuh susu untuk menambah tinggi badannya.

10:45 AM

Siku-siku imajiner mulai bertengger di wajah Akashi. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Ayolah, apa ada yang iseng mengedit jam di ruang TU menjadi GMT +7? Barangkali belnya dicuri si legendaris 1412? Ataukah staff TU lupa bagaimana cara membunyikan bel? Malah jangan-jangan ada alien datang menyerang dan menginvasi ruang TU sehingga aliran waktu disana terhenti sementara?

Akashi sayang, kamu itu sudah kelas 1 SMA. Masa' baru kena _chuunibyou_? Gak malu apa?

.

10:46 AM

KRIINGG!

Semua siswa kelas 1-3 langsung berlarian keluar kelas. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia segera merapihkan alat tulisnya. Sekarang Ia hanya perlu mengambil kotak bekalnya dan –loh?

Akashi menggerayangi isi tasnya. _Tidak ada_. Ia mencoba mencarinya sekali lagi, _nihil_. Bagaimana mungkin kotak bekalnya bias tertinggal di rumahnya?

 _Apa boleh buat_. Akashi jarang memakai opsi ini, tapi kalau sudah terdesak ya sudah, pakai saja plan B. Membeli makanan di kantin.

…. _tidak ada_. Akashi baru ingat kalau Ia menyimpan semua uangnya di ATM untuk menghindari terjadinya pencopetan.

Yaelah, kalo ada yang berani nyopet, pasti dia duluan yang dibegal sama situ.

.

Akashi melangkah menyusuri koridor. Ia berjalan sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba lewatlah si _tsundere megane_ dengan nekomimi terpasang diatas kepalanya. Pasti itu lucky itemnya. Akashi bersyukur orang ini tidak sedang memakai jersey timnya. Mempermalukan nama klub basket saja.

"Akashi", panggilnya. Si merah langsung menoleh.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tetapi hari ini Sagittarius peruntungannya paling buruk. Lucky itemnya hari ini adalah celana dalam putih dengan motif beruang lucu. Kau harus dekat-dekat dengan Aquarius supaya–"

Akashi tidak peduli. Ia meninggalkan Midorima begitu saja. Mau sampai Haizaki bertaubat dan pergi ke Mekah sekalipun, Ia tidak akan percaya Oha-Asa.

"Watashi wa tsuyoi", Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

.

Akashi tidak sengaja menabrak Mayuzumi. Kotak bekal yang dibawanya terjatuh dan isinya berceceran. Akashi tidak sampai hati melihat nasi goreng itu bersentuhan dengan debu lantai koridor.

"Tch, apa boleh buat". Mayuzumi pun mengambil kotak tersebut dan berjalan ke tempat sampah. Tepat sebelum bertindak lebih jauh, Akashi menahannya.

"Kau bermaksud membuangnya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah tidak higienis lagi."

Akashi menarik Mayuzumi dan membenturkan badannya ke tembok. Kedua tangannya memegang lengan atas Mayuzumi (sayang tinggi badan membuatnya tidak sampai bahunya). Ia menatap Mayuzumi tajam. Eyes to eyes.

Kalau disana ada fujoshi, pasti mereka sudah memotretnya. Mengunggahnya ke internet, lalu esok harinya menjadi berita utama dengan judul "Calon penerus tunggal perusahaan besar ternyata seorang homoseksual–"

Kertas narasi milik author melesat jauh akibat tendangan rajawali yang dilayangkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"kau sampai hati membuang nasi itu? Kau tidak memikirkan jerih payah para petani?"

"Ha?" hanya itu respon dari si abu-abu.

"Pikirkan para petani, mereka telah berjuang keras untuk menyiangi padi-padi yang mereka tanam. Di luar sana pun banyak yang mengais demi sesuap nasi. Lalu kau disini seenaknya membuangnya?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?", Mayuzumi langsung sweatdrop.

Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya. Sebelum meninggalkan maniak light novel itu, Ia menoleh ke arahnya. Mayuzumi berani sumpah, kewibawaan Akashi melonjak seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kau harus introspeksi diri, Mayuzumi. Kalau kau terus begini, kelak saat kau menjadi pemimpin kau bisa mengancam kesejahteraan rakyat kecil."

Akashi pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gagah.

.

Akashi meneruskan perjalanannya mencari kitab suci –maaf, salah script. Moodnya sedang dalam situasi terburuk. Pandangannya semakin menajam, tangannya dikepal. Semoga keadaan tidak semakin membu–

"AKASHICCHI~~~~~" oh tidak, si ulat nangka.

Akashi mengabaikannya. Ia belok kiri menaiki tangga. Si Kuning yang melihat respon dari Akashi langsung ngesot di koridor. Air mata membasahi bulu mata lentiknya, tetapi itu semua tidak berhasil membobol garis pertahanan Akashi.

 _Hatiku ini, bukanlah hati~ yang tercipta dari besi dan baja~ hatiku ini bisa remuk dan hancur~_

.

Akashi membuka pintu atap sekolah. Kenapa Ia bisa nyasar sampai sini? Entahlah, tanyakan pada STARISH yang bergoyang.

Akashi terkejut saat melihat isi atap sekolah. Tampak pasangan-pasangan sedang menikmati waktu istirahat bersama-sama. Ada yang suap-suapan, ada yang mendengarkan lagu bersama, ada pula yang saling menyandarkan bahunya sambil tertawa bersama.

Mood Akashi semakin memburuk. Jadi ini fungsi atap sekolah di mata mereka? Jadi mereka sekolah untuk bermesraan? Hei! Seharusnya di usia sekarang ini mereka harus belajar yang giat. Berusaha keras demi meniti masa depan yang gemilang!

Panas, bung?

Tepat saat Akashi menerawang Ia mampu melihat suatu zat yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Segumpal daki yang sedang berbaring sambil menghadap matahari. Sedang apa dia? Berjemur? Terus kenapa sendirian? Jomblo ya? Haha.

Ngaca coba.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yang disapa menoleh, Ia lalu menguap sebentar sebelum mengorek kuping dengan kelingking sebelah kiri. "bukankah itu pertanyaanku? Tumben kesini" "pergi dari sini".

Tentu saja Ia terkejut. Seingatnya tadi Ia sedang bermimpi tidur berbaring di Hawaii sambil dikipaskan oleh gadis cantik berdada besar. Sejak kapan diganti menjadi Lucifer yang membawa tongkat terbakar? Memberi titah untuk meninggalkan markasnya pula!

"Aomine, kau tau kan aku tidak suka mengulangi perintah?"

"Malas ah!"

"Kalau tidak, akan kusebarkan fakta kalau kau mandi tiga kali setiap hari. Beserta foto."

"Tu-tunggu! Memang apa salahnya mandi sering-sering?"

"Mandi pagi, mandi sore, **mandi wajib**."

Cukup dengan penekanan di dua kata terakhir, sanggup membuat Aomine angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

" _Memangnya sekolah ini punya buyutmu, apa? Memangnya kau yang membangun sekolah ini? Kau yang mengecatnya? Kau yang menggergaji kayunya? Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin."_

–Mr. Dim, 16 tahun (nama asli disamarkan).

Tepat setelah Aomine pergi, Akashi langsung diam di tempat. Ia menghadap ke arah langit biru. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan menggelitik surai merahnya. Ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi dari pagi sampai detik ini.

"Dosa Baim apa Ya Allah", Akashi mengucap lirih.

(samar-samar terdengar suara bisikan 'dosamu sangat banyak, Seijuurou…')

.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang menyeruput susu vanilla kotak. Dan –oh, ada roti yakisoba di tangan kanannya. Akashi tak kunjung mengalihkan padangannya dari makanan itu.

Karena Kuroko orang yang peka,Ia langsung menyadarinya. "Akashi-kun mau ini?", tawarnya. Akashi yang harga dirinya lebih berat dari Murasakibara tentu saja tidak langsung mengangguk. "Tidak, terima kasih."

KRYUUUKK~

Sial, ini memalukan. Ekspresi wajah Kuroko memang tidak berubah, tetapi tetap saja Akashi merasa martabatnya sudah turun. Kuroko membuka bungkusan roti itu. "cobalah, roti ini terlalu banyak untuk porsiku."

"….baiklah, hanya satu gigitan"

Akashi pun mengunyah potongan roti itu. Kalau ini Shokugeki no Shouma, Ia pasti sudah kesasar ke dunia lain dengan tubuh penuh lilitan yakisoba sambil mendesah erotis.

 _Ya Tuhan, Aku tidak ingat kalau roti Yakisoba ternyata seenak ini…._

"Kuroko, boleh aku pinjam uang? Besok pagi pasti kuganti."

"Boleh saja. Tetapi uangku hanya tersisa 100 yen, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa."

Kuroko pun merogoh saku celananya, dan menyodorkan logam 100 yen kepadanya. Tiba-tiba sinar dewa muncul menjadi latar belakang tempat mereka, Kuroko mendadak bersinar menyilaukan. Sejak kapan ada backsound seriosa di tempat ini? DAN SERIUSAN TADI AKASHI LIHAT ADA SAYAP PUTIH DI PUNGGUNG KUROKO!

Oke sebenarnya 100 yen itu tidak seberapa. Tapi saat inilah digunakannya tradisi turun-temurun yang disebut sebagai 'tawar-menawar' atau istilah kerennya 'negosiasi'.

Jangan sebut Akashi sebagai penerus tunggal _Akashi Corp_ kalau menawar barang dagangan kantin saja tidak sanggup. Urusan manajemen mah cuma secuil dari sekian kelebihan Akashi Seijuurou.

Memangnya tawar-menawar termasuk urusan manajemen?

.

Akashi menapakkan kakinya di kantin sekolah. Kantin sudah mulai sepi, barang dagangan pun sudah banyak yang laku. Yang tersisa hanyalah makanan mewah seharga 500 yen beserta –tunggu dulu, ada roti melon dengan label harga 100 yen.

Akashi sujud syukur dalam imajinasi. Siapa bilang hari ini Sagittarius urutan terakhir? Buktinya hari ini Ia bisa medapatkan roti melon dengan setengah harga.

"Roti melon satu."

"Eh? Tapi itu–"

"Roti melon satu, **segera**."

Akashi mengeluarkan aura iblis. Kakak penjaga kantin langsung kicep. Sebenarnya kejam juga men-death glare penjaga kantin Cuma gara-gara roti melon, tetapi ini berurusan dengan cara bertahan hidup.

.

Akashi duduk di kursi kelasnya. Dibukanya bungkusan roti melon itu. Aroma khas melon pan mulai tercium. Oke, sekarang saatnya makan roti–

KRIIIINGGG

–Brengsek .

Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Padahal tinggal sedikit saja Ia bisa merasakan betapa manis nan empuknya benda ini. Tadi waktu istirahat telat 15 menit dan baru 5 menit dari waktu masuk normal bel sudah bunyi? OMG hello?

Dari jauh guru sastra Jepang sudah terlihat dari jendela kelasnya. Wah, si guru killer. Bukannya Akashi takut, mau ditantang tanding Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos Yugi the Destiny sekalipun Akashi yakin dia akan menang.

Cuma dia malas kalau harus mendengar omelan dari guru ini terlebih dahulu ("Akashi Seijuurou, kenapa kau baru makan sekarang!?" "Lha iya ini baru aja buka plastiknya").

Persetan dengan etika. Peduli apa dia kalau nanti warga kelasnya menggosipkan tentang cara makannya yang sangat berantakan? _Ini hidupku, kalian tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku. Memangnya nanti kalau gossip itu tersebar luas akan berpengaruh terhadap profesiku di masa depan nanti? Bahkan walaupun kakiku patah nantinya aku akan bangkit lagi. Itu semua tidak akan mempu mengikis semangatku untuk sampai di puncak gunung._

Kelaparan mampu membuat Akashi Seijuurou semakin bijak.

Dan saat itulah Akashi mulai menyikat roti melonnya. Ia makan dengan beringas. Ditambah lagi ekspresinya saat melahap roti melon itu seperti preman pasar yang sedang menyerang mangsanya. Jika saja Akashi lebih tinggi sedikit, Ia pasti mampu lolos seleksi menjadi titan level wall Trost. Kurang dari dua menit, makanan itu sudah ludes. Ia pun memasukkan bungkusan roti itu ke dalam saku blazernya, bermaksud membuangnya saat pulang nanti.

Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. _Sudah kubilang, kan? Karena aku selalu menang, Aku selalu benar_. Ia menyuarakan quotes keramatnya seenak poninya.

.

Akashi memegang perutnya. Daritadi perutnya serasa melilit, Ia pun mulai merasa mual. Selain itu kepalanya terasa berat. Iseng, Akashi mengeluarkan plastik pembungkus roti melon tadi, dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke tanggal yang tertera di sana.

19 Mei 20xx, empat hari yang lalu.

.

.

"… _.hari ini Sagittarius peruntungannya paling buruk. Lucky item hari ini adalah celana dalam putih dengan motif beruang lucu…"_

-END-

 **A/N : Maafkan saya kalau fanfic ini garing kriuk-kriuk. Terus Akashi disini kenapa alay sangadth? Entah :") Ini hasil olahan otak saya waktu bete gara-gara bel istirahat ga bunyi-bunyi, padahal sudah lewat dari jam istirahat.**

 **Mind to review? But no flame, please.**

 **Danke,**

 **Arisu**


End file.
